minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve's Dangerous Adventure Part 6
(Yup, final part, which i HAD to do, because i want JesseFan300 To continue after my adventure, yes, we work good together so... Enjoy the last part!) Annie: But enough of this! Time for the final showdown! Steve: Well, i know anything... Annie: Anything or "Annie" Thing? XD *Sees camera* Geddit? *Slaps knee* Steve: Well, if there is ANYTHING i learned, is that my friends hates me now... And this time, well, i guess you have won, Annie... With ANNIE Thing... Annie: XD That so right, loser! U gonna even eh... Even loose now be very sure to that, in this showdown, i gonna beat you in a match! Heh that match is... Steve: Shadow match? Lane: Somebody said "Shadow Match?" *Lane starts to control Annie* Annie: NO! NOT AT ALL! >:/ *She takes out Lane from her body and throws him at Jesse* *Lane dances and Jesse does same moves* Annie: I gonna defeat you... IN A RAP BATTLE! Steve: :/... Pfft, easy as pie! Petra: Psst, Steve! Have ya even tried that before? Steve: No... But i will try... Petra: No! You gonna get yourself killed! Steve: So what? You guys hate me anyway! You beated me up! If i win, i let you be and i will leeave you alone, if i die, take my wallet ok? Jesse: Hey, listen... Steve: SHUT UP! I KNOW YOU WANNA SAY I SUCK! Jesse: No, i... Steve: Now hear me "Brother"... Jesse: You hear me, "Sister" >:(.. Steve: woahsdzldh *Speaks Gibberish* Jesse: zdhzlhdzl *Same* Annie: ENOUGH! *They stops* Steve: Later... Jesse: See ya? Annie: *Gives a microphone to Steve* Let's start! *She holds one as well* Steve: Gulp, ok... *Sings* Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want... Annie: NO! Not like that! That is not a rap battle, this is not a karaoke! Steve: Sorry XD... Annie: Let's battle! *Battle arena appears* Annie: Yo! What do we have here? Isn't it somewhere? Isn't is sweet, he is a little treat! But fear not, i am knowing lots alot, you are such a tiny thing, isn't such a sing, if you wanna know any thing, just be "Annie" Thing, that may not rhyme, but it is a shine! Steve: Eh... Oh but how about you? What do you do? Being an idiot? Welcome to the riot! I am the Steve, and as you can believe, i am made out of blocks, and i have some socks, so isn't it ok? To be a little oh hey? But as you say, i am in a day! Annie: That isn't gonna work, i am not a dork, but how are you? You are kinda blue, so are you sad, or are you because of dad, well i am not, because i know alot, and you are a stupid head, meanwhile i am a thread, so go home and cry, and eat stupid pie! Steve: But... You are so mean, let's take a fart bean, beans are good for you, and i am not blue, well my clothes is, but i am taking this! *Shows hammer* May you take your seat, and i turn on the heat? *Annie sits on chair and Steve turns on fire under it* Annie: OW! Steve: So, let's break your head, two or three! *Slams her head three times* And climb up a tree! Where ya is gonna sleep, and stop being cheap! *She climbs tree and loose money* Now how do ya feel? Are you missing meal? Because you gonna need to feed, alot of seed, *She feeds seeds on ground and birds attack her* Steve: What is it? Is it some spit? Do it means you are a llama? Because i gonna take your mama! Annie:... >:/ That is it! I don't use spit! But you will have death, when i am taking a breath... *Breathes* Phew, That was close, i don't wanna hang with ghosts, but now is the time, where i won't spare a dime, you just gonna see... I will not take a pee! Steve: Gulp! I... I... Annie: >:)... Steve: *Speaking in loud voice make sure Annie don't hear* I can't do this, i am gonna lose! :( Lane: I can't let Steve lose like this... :/ STEVE! :O I AM COMING NOW! Jesse: No! Man, Coming to die if ya try! Lane: Steve is my friend, i refuse to let him loose! Steve: What? Lane? *Lane is controlling Steve now* Lane: That is right! Steve: *Dances cool way like Michael Jackson and walks backwards... Moonwalking* Oh yeah! *Winks* Wink! :D Hey Annie, What is sup, Blamey, Ya think you can beat me, but you aren't for free! You wanna take over the world, and without any word, how can ya be hated by everybody? Ya must been born by a pony! But i am not, you better learn alot... MORE! Do some core, and score! Just do not fart, i wanna say "Bart" Because you are a BRAT and does not pretty sure only pretty sure... Be so bat... Like, Mike, Cool, Fool, Say, Day, Have, Gave, Rhymed, Climbed, So, Do, I am the master, you are a NOT Faster, i got alot to rhyme, why not ya shine? Go to nether, And... You are not like a feather! *Annie got roasted* *Random applause which is dolls/robots whatever that loved Steve's song uh rap, and they must be made by Annie, so they go for Steve* *Lane pops out of Steve* Steve and Lane: *Bows* Thank You, Thank You! *Steve and Lane high five* Steve: But Lane, why? Why did ya save me? I thought ya so hated me? Lane: Well, i was just angry but... I don't... You know we are friends, and i am sorry for doing that i wasn't... Meaning to... *Looks at camera* Man, idk what to say... Steve: Well, thanks, i guess? :) Lane: Sorry Steve! Steve that... *He hugs Steve* That i abused you! ;( Steve: *Hugs back* There, there! It is ok, i like ya too! Annie's Robots/Dolls: Awww! Annie: :O... >:( *Claps hands in evil slow way* >:) Nice, how "Cute" But ya know what? Steve and Lane: What? Annie: This isn't over! Steve and Lane: What? Annie: *Stares at camera* -_- Sigh... I have to right? *Claps hands twice and darkness takes over meanwhile they all are somewhere else* NOW! *She holds a gun* *The heroes gasps* Steve, after roasting me, you haven't learned your lesson that friends are useless! And i am gonna got to kill ya, once and for all, so they heh heh heh they NEVER Forgive you! Do not worry oh do not they haven't! Now, Steve... YOU! >:) WILL... DIEEE! *She shoots and slow motion scene starts* Everybody (Yeah everybody eh right but Lane, Steve and Annie): Noooo! Steeeeeeve! Lane: *Jumps and blocks the bullet's way to Steve* NOOOOOO! *Lane gets shoot* Everybody: LANE! :( Steve: Lane? :O... Lane: Ugh... *He tries to defeat Annie by LAST TIME suck into her then tho into her own shadow heh heh... But her shadow beated up Lane and threw him at the ground* Oof! Annie: You stupid IDIOT! Steve: LANE! ;( *He talks to Lane the... Last? Time...* Lane: Ugh... Steve... I told ya i would... (*Couch* I meant *Cough*) Be your friend again!... *His shadow disappear and for a few minutes... Or ok a few seconds like 13 he looks HUMAN again!* Steve: GASPS! Lane! Your human... Human? Or Minecraftian again! Lane: Yeah... I know, but... I am afraid... I don't last for long anymore... Steve: Lane, please! :( Lane: Steve, no matter what, i will ALWAYS Be your shadow, remember Steve, by your heart, ya may... May remember me... When i was alive! Steve: NO! Don't die... Lane: Sorry Steve but... I am afraid so... Listen! I always be there for you, and i believe, this is not our last adventure... U know right? U know this adventure, may continue sooner or... Later... Bye Steve... *His whole body then suddenly disappears* Steve: Lane? :(... O_O HK... *He said HK as a sound effect when making big eyes* >:( Grrr... Annie... YOU... KILLED... MY... FRIEEEEEND!!! *He attacks Annie again* Annie: *Steve strangles her so she made strangled noises* Steve: This is for kidnapping us, *Punches hard on her so pretty cool right we see him rlly punching this pretty stupid girl* This is for destroying our town, *Punch her again* For ruining my friendship with the heroes, *Punch once again* This is for insulting me, *He punch her one almost last time* AND THIS... FOR KILLING LAAAAANE! *Now he punch so hard heh she got... Broken teeth* Annie: OW! THAT IS IT! *Try to shoot Steve again* The final day of yours, is here, Steve... *Tries to shoot but Steve stops a rock in her gun and it gonna blow because she clicked and it looks like it will blow* Huh? Uh Oh! :O *It exploded* Steve: Huh? What happened? *Annie looks dead, her body is FULLY gone, we just... Just see her inventory by everything she had* Oh, her thingies! >:) *He steals everything she owned* He heh! So... :/ She just died like that? *Shrugs* Everybody else: Yeah!.. Steve: Oh, but... Lane is gone ;( *Sniffs* And... He is the only member who loves me... Or loved me since... You guys, hate me for what i said, these secrets... *Sobs* And... ;( And thx to me, we are stuck in here... Wait, exit says... *Points at a map shown showing another exit door which is in front of them* Right, we CAN Go home now but... Sigh, you guys anyway are hating on me, i know, thx to me we lost our friend Lane and all i did was bad... *Steve cries and feel ashamed* Petra: Hey, Steve... We don't... Listen, we are sorry for beating you up! :( *She puts her hand on Steve's shoulder* It is not your faulth! Olivia: Yeah, you did not cause this ya know? Why ya keep blaming yourself? Lukas: I like you Steve, you are obviously a good friend, yeah... You was even cool with that dancing btw! Jesse: Yeah, and if there is anybody to blame about those secrets THEN it is Annie, thank gosh that witch is gone, she makes me shudder! Axel: And by the way, those moves... Couldn't even i handle... it is not your faulth we lost Lane, he said he will come back sooner or later... For some reason... Reuben: Oink... *He put his head on Steve so Steve pets him* Ivor: Alright, even i... Am sorry myself, i guess everybody is sorry for beating yeah up you, and you are sorry as well for saying the secrets WHICH is Annie's faulth, and Lane's death is because uh... Uh... Just idk can be all of us but anyway, we all forgive each other right guys? Everybody Else: Right! Petra: Eh... Right, pals, we should show how much... Well how much Steve is important for us! Steve: What do ya mean? Ivor: Are we gonna sing, are we? -_- Petra: *Singing time* Oooh, Steve! If it weren't for you, we would never learn about true friend-ship! Jesse: Oooh, Steve... It is good to have you with us, then we could go on an adventure! Lukas: Dangerous Adventure! Olivia: Oooh, Steve... You are such a sweet guy, and without you we could be dead! Axel: Yeah, Steve... You are cool, with all the dan-cing! I love the dance at least! Ivor: Steve, Steve, Steve, You are one of us! Reuben: Oink, Oink, Oink! :D.. Everybody: We Love You Steve, We Love You Steve, We Love You Steve, We Love You Steve! Steve: Guys! :3... Lukas: Well, Steve, you, actually are the reason i feel like a friend, you are the reason i wanna live! Steve: Oh, hoh hoh! :3 Ivor: You rock on, Steve! Axel: Yeah, sing with us! Steve: Ok, i try... You guys are awesome, i love ya so... So much ya know i am so... Cheerful because with your adventures! Jesse: Oh Steve, you took care of Reuben... For me... Reuben: Oink, Oink, Oink! :D Petra and Olivia: You are a sweet guy, Steve! Everybody: We Love You Steve, We Love You Steve, We Love You Steve, We Love You Steve! Steve: I love you guys, I LOVE YOU!... *Awkward silence* Steve and everybody else: HAHAAHAH! XD Everybody: We Love You Steve, We Love You Steve, We Love You Steve, We... Love... You... Steeeeeeeeeeevee! Steve: *Song ends* Guys, i love ya too! Group Hug! *He and everybody else hugs each other as same time* Jesse: You see, Steve... We saved the day together, as a team, well, ya did yourself but that means YOU are a hero Steve! Steve: Woah! Heh... *Sees camera* Good guys like us? I guess we on a happy ending after all, guys! And viewers! Jesse: Who? Steve: Guys who watch us! Jesse: Oh, hi! *Talks to camera and waves* Petra: Who wants to celebrate our cool victory? Steve: With? Petra: Pancakes? Steve: YAY! PANCAKES! Everybody Else as well: (Eh all of them Yes Everybody Else votes) PANCAKES! Petra: Let's party!! Eh, Let's party guys at Steve's house! *Then everybody opens exit door and... Yeah, yes they are back in Beacontown and goes to Steve's house to celebrate...* *End of Part 6, The Final Part is over, sorry if... It wasn't cool i tried my best duuuddes, yes tried my best! Hope ya like it!* Category:Blog posts